Impetuous
by Dolorous Doll
Summary: The thing about Scott is above all else he yearns to please people. He's courageous, confident in a way that Isaac envies and kind in a way that Isaac appreciates. - Bottom Isaac, Rough Sex, Biting, Angst, Light Bloodplay, Subconscious Marking and Dubious Consent.


The thing about Scott is above all else he yearns to please people. He's courageous, confident in a way that Isaac envies and kind in a way that Isaac appreciates. The need to please people is more of a weakness than it is a strength because sometimes Scott will abate his own happiness if it means brining some to someone else. And Isaac knows he shouldn't take advantage of that because he trusts Scott, Scott's his friend. But Isaac has no one even now, no family, no real friends and half of the time he feels useless in Derek's pack - as if he isn't enough and he tries so _hard._ There's only so much he can take before he snaps, the majority of the time it's when he's on his own. He's learnt to control his anger, to shove his instincts way down and only let them rise to the surface when he's alone.

He's goes back to his old house one night. The police tape is gone now replaced with a large 'for sale' sign. Isaac doesn't know if it's because of his supernatural abilities or not but the closer he gets to the house the more _off_it feels. The more he can sense the bad things that happened in the house.

It's locked so he punches through the door handle, snaps it right off and gently pushes the door open. He can still faintly smell the lingering aroma of the tobacco his dad used to smoke from a pipe and the mouldy pancake batter that Isaac accidently got behind the stove that time he tried to flip pancakes.

He falters as he goes to step through but once he does he feels empty, much like the house. They've taken everything. It was never his home, not really, but now more than ever he realises he has nothing.

He punches the wall, cracks the plaster and feels the phantom pain on his knuckles that dissipates a moment later. He punches again and again and again until his knuckles are split open and blood's creeping down the curve of his palm. By the time he's done the wall is smashed apart and he's breathing heavily, mouth open, sweat dripping down his hairline.

The house is still empty.

His hand is healed.

/

Isaac wants Scott. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anything before. Not this intensely anyway. Everything that Scott does seems important in a way that Isaac can't explain. His opinion matters and more than anything Isaac wants to please Scott, wants Scott to look at him and care about him the same way he does Alison. He knows that could never happen though. Scott and Allison have a history together that means more than the few months of peremptory friendship that he and Scott have.

He sometimes wonders if Scott regrets helping him or if Derek does because he's been nothing but a hindrance to them all. He knows someone like Scott wouldn't associate with him if he weren't a werewolf. Before he was turned nobody noticed him.

Isaac contemplates if they can hear the increasing heavy thump of his heart as Derek and Scott's hands wrap around his arms readying to push him down into the tub of ice water. It's terrifying and heart shattering, what he catches glimpses of, what he feels.

When it's over and Stiles and Derek start discussing the details of the bank robbery Isaac quietly exits the room, bare toes tapping over the tiled flooring.

He hears footsteps behind him a few minutes later and doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. Scott's scent is distinct. Isaac leans back against the wall, raises one leg at the knee and presses his foot onto the wall. He nods at Scott and in return the other teen smiles tentatively.

"Thank you. For what you did in there." Scott says softly, genuinely.

"It was nothing." Isaac shrugs.

Scott makes a small snorting sound. "Of course it was. We would have had no hope of finding Boyd and Erica if it wasn't for you. What you did took a lot of guts." Sometimes Scott's so earnest it hurts.

Derek hadn't even said anything to him once he'd gotten out of the tub, no words of praise, none of concern, nothing.

Scott's opinion of Isaac is a lot higher than it should be, Isaac doesn't have guts. He was petrified the entire time he was subdued in the water, the touch of Scott's arm was the only thing that calmed him. But Isaac doesn't want to be scared anymore, doesn't want to shy away from what he wants and right now he wants Scott. He can't remember a time when he didn't.

Scott's standing in front of him now, looking up and frowning lightly and Isaac realises he hasn't said anything. He doesn't want to talk. He just wants to feel Scott. He leans forward, lips clumsy and pouted as he pushes them against Scott's too harshly; he feels the bump of Scott's teeth against his lips when the smaller teen opens his mouth in shock.

Isaac doesn't know what to do with his hands so he keeps them hanging limply by his sides and when he feels Scott move back he doesn't blame him. It doesn't make him feel any better though.

He breaths out through his nose, keeps his eyes shut and startles a little when he feels Scott's mouth press against his. Its better, Scott's a lot more practiced but he keeps it innocent, close mouthed. Isaac sighs into it anyway, finds the confidence to rest one hand on Scott's waist and the other on the side of Scott's neck.

Scott pulls away and their lips part with a soft whisper of skin. When Isaac opens his eyes Scott has that complicated over thinking frown on his face again.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Scott honestly tells him and Isaac shrugs, leans his head back against the wall.

"You don't have to say anything." He replies and they stare at each other for a moment and Isaac can't tell what Scott's trying to communicate to him.

"Isaac." Derek's voice comes from down the hall and Isaac blinks before turning his head in that direction.

"Yeah?" He says.

Derek steps through the doorway a moment later and Isaac doesn't miss how quickly Scott steps away from him.

"Were leaving." Derek says.

Isaac nods then follows, feels Scott's eyes on him the entire time.

/

Isaac takes a couple of days off of school. Having been chased down by the alphas then kidnapped and drugged by them then shoved into a tub of ice water has taken it out of him. He spends his time sleeping on Derek's couch, wakes to a tray of semi stale bread, chicken noodle soup and tepid water.

Derek's not there but when he checks his phone there's a text from his alpha telling him he's safe but won't be back until late. There's another from Scott, it's not exactly cryptic but it is unusual.

_Can you come over – Scott_

Isaac's there within the hour.

/

As he's walking up the pathway to the porch he can only hear one heartbeat inside, distinctively Scott's. He doesn't know what that means, if no one else is here what does Scott want?

He's too demure to knock so instead he texts Scott, lets him know he's waiting outside.

He listens to the muffled clank of Scott's shoes against the floor as he makes his way downstairs, hears the step that creaks, then the click and turn of the keys in the front door.

When Scott opens the door he smiles wide and open and Isaac feels like there's a crack going through the centre of his heart. He doesn't know how Scott can look so innocent and easily happy with what's going on around them.

"Hi." He greets.

"Hi." Isaac replies.

Scott bends his knees slightly, feet clumsy as he turns around and beckons Isaac into the house with an inclination of his head.

Isaac follows him in, shoulders hunched and head bowed. Sometimes he thinks he'll never get out of the habit of closing himself in, of trying to make himself smaller. They go up the stairs and Isaac steps aside in order to avoid the step that creeks. When they get into Scott's room and the teen turns to him Isaac arches a brow.

"So what's up?" He asks blue eyes large and inquisitive.

"I wanted to talk to you about umm...about the other day." Scott stumbles out his words.

"The kiss?" Isaac deadpans and watches as heat rises over Scott's cheeks.

"It's just - look you're my friend and everything but what happened. It can't happen again. I've still got...well I haven't got her but there's Allison and everything's still so...so...recondite." Scott rushes out in a breath and Isaac pauses because since when does Scott know words like _recondite?_

"You called me all the way over here to tell me you don't want me. "

Scott opens his mouth – falters, snaps his jaw shut and swallows before starting again.

"That's not-"

"Umm yeah I think it is Scott. You know what I don't need this shit. You wanna spend the rest of your life running after a girl who doesn't love you anymore, be my guest. "

Scott's face goes hard and something switches on in Isaac. He always forgets how fiercely tough Scott can get when it comes to those he cares about.

"You don't know anything about me and Allison." Scott says voice low and defensive.

"Maybe not but I know you can tell how much I want you. It doesn't have to be anything more than that. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it and with me you don't have to hold back. You can be as rough as you want." Isaac's words are clipped and rushed, much like the blood rushing through his veins and pounding in his head.

He's confused and he just_wants._He just wants Scott to _see_ him. Really see him. And not as one of Derek's betas or the kid that got the crap kicked out of him by his dad. He wants to be seen as Isaac Lahey, the guy who loves action movies and cheesy fries, who hates any and all indication that he's weaker than he really is. He wants to be able to have something and not feel guilty about it.

Scott shakes his head softly as if he's unsure of what to say. He has thought about it but is it right for him to use Isaac? To take what he wants and still be in love with another person.

Before Scott can think anymore Isaac ducks his head and kisses him, soft and wet.

It's like a dam breaks, all of Scott's self control, all of the things telling him that this is a bad decision wash away.

Scott starts shoving at his cloths and Isaac's too frenzied and in disbelief that this is actually happening that it takes him a moment to move at the same calibre that Scott is.

Isaac would be embarrassed with how quickly he gets hard but at the moment he doesn't care because Scott's rubbing up against him, sucking at his neck and shoving his jeans down his thighs. Isaac's hands tear at Scott's clothes, itching to get Scott every bit as naked as Scott's making him.

Clothes discarded they trip and fall backwards, thumping down onto the bed with such force that it skids against the floor. Isaac only has enough time to react to Scott's kisses before the teen's moving down to his neck, his chest, shoving his legs apart and biting at the inside of his thighs.

Isaac throws his head back, feel his retinas burn hot as they flash gold. Scott's heat disappears for the barest of moments before it returns then he's lying on his stomach and shouldering his way between Isaac's legs. Isaac hears the cap of a lotion bottle open before he gets a waft of coconut. And Scott McCall uses coconut scented cream go figure.

The push of Scott's fingers against his hole is anything but gentle. He works them in faster than he should and Isaac grits his teeth, the inside of his knee sticky with sweat from where it's curled over Scott's shoulder. The prep is rushed and uncomfortable and Isaac's erection dwindles a little.

Scott's breaths are heavy where he breathes against the skin of Isaac's chest, face pressed into his breastbone. Isaac flitters his eyes down and watches as Scott removes his fingers before pushing up onto his knees. He squeezes the bottle of lotion, the slick moisturiser spilling into his palm before he guides it up and down his shaft.

He's thick and uncut, his cock a warm mocha with a red wet tip. Scott inches forward on his knees, nudges his cock against Isaac's entrance.

Isaac sucks in a breath.

"Don't you want to...umm...use. Use something." Isaac's hands falter; make little shaking unsure movements before he settles them palms down over Scott's pectorals.

"We don't- werewolves don't get diseases. We'll be safe." Scott breathlessly says, lips sticking together.

He pushes forward a bit more and the head of his cock catches on Isaac's rim. Isaac's hand screws into a fist on Scott's chest, the tip of his nail catching on Scott's nipple.

"That's okay right?" Scott asks and Isaac nods, feels a little sickly.

"Yeah." He replies, quiet and breathy. "Yeah."

Scott's rough and it _hurts._Isaac can hear himself gasping, punched out moans that make it sound like Scott's splitting him in two. He just holds on tighter curls his arms up under Scott's armpits and grips his shoulders, let's Scott bury his face into Isaac's neck because he knows it isn't Isaac Scott's thinking of. But in reality there aren't many other people Scott could be thinking of. Not with the way Isaac's rock hard cock is jutting into Scott's abs, not with the way the small hairs on Isaac's legs are brushing against Scott's.

Isaac needs something more not just the rough in and out shove of Scott's cock but Scott doesn't seem too inclined to give him anything but this. Scott growls sharp teeth snapping near Isaac's ear as he pounds harder and Isaac feels the bed shaking, thanks god Scott's mum is out. One of Scott's hands go to his inner thigh where he curls his palm around it, pulls his leg to the side and opens Isaac up further for him, each slide of his cock inside Isaac making tight _shlick shlick_sounds. The other hand goes to Isaac's hair where he yanks harshly, pulling Isaac's head to the side, baring the long expanse of his pale skinned throat.

"Scott." Isaac whispers, hastily and broken when Scott's teeth run over the sweat laced skin of his throat where his pulse is thrumming.

Scott says nothing just fucks into him harder before his mouth opens wide, then his teeth are piercing into Isaac's neck and Isaac screams, bare toes sliding against the mattress, hands scrambling to shove Scott back because he's bleeding he can feel it. Oh god. It's a lot of blood and the more he struggles the more he feels it pouring out of him.

Scott makes a small whining sound, teeth still latched onto Isaac as his thrusts slow, there still hard, hard enough that Isaac's breath catches on every push inward but it's slightly more bearable now. Isaac feels his flesh stitching together but the blood is warm on the pillow beside him and it's slipping down the bed, dripping down his side and painting his skin a deep crimson.

Scott leans back open mouth panting against Isaac's, smearing the taller teens mouth with his own blood. Scott's eyes flicker over his face not stopping even for a moment. He moves his arms, resting them on either side of Isaac's head as he inclines his head, checks the spot where he bit Isaac and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees it's healed.

"Why did you do that?" Isaac asks moving his hand across the mattress. It feels hot and when he lifts it to take a look at why he sees it's covered in his blood.

"God I don't- I don't know." Scott admits shakily and a little breathlessly, thrusts never stopping, hips undulating, rolling like a soothing wave, stomach muscles flexing with each push. "Instinct I think – I just - something in me wanted to bite you, to mark you. You aren't hurt -."

"No." Isaac cuts in because he can smell the change in Scott's scent, the guilt, the way his hearts beating off count.

"God Scott just fuck me." He says and Scott does, it's not the hard sharp shoves of before but it's still good and when Scott tells Isaac to touch himself he does, with his blood slick palm. He comes with Scott's name on his lips, the other teen coming soon after. Scott pulls out, a stringy creamy line of come connecting his dick to Isaac's ass.

It's then and there that Isaac realises he's just lost his virginity. He's just lost his virginity to the only friend he's ever had, a friend who's still in love with his ex girlfriend. Isaac laughs, broken and deranged and when Scott turns to him with worried eyes Isaac just smiles.

"Bite me again." He says.

"I don't know." Scott wearily starts and Isaac leans forward enough to pull at a piece of hair at the nape of Scott's neck and drag him closer.

"You said your instincts wanted you to right?" Isaac quietly asks and Scott nods but hell he doesn't half look guilty about it.

Isaac butts his nose against Scott's.

"Then do it." He whispers.

Scott bares his teeth.


End file.
